Class of 2000
by Bohemian Anne
Summary: A present time story in which Jack and Rose become pop stars.
1. Class of 2000

Chapter One

            Rose hit her alarm. Was this really the first day of her senior year?

            "Rose, get up. You're going to miss the bus," her dad, Perry DeWitt-Bukater, told her.

            "I wouldn't have to miss the bus if my car were fixed," Rose told him.

            "Well, I guess it's time to tell you," her dad told her.

            "What?" Rose asked, worriedly.

            "Your late birthday present is outside," he told her.

            Rose jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. When she got out there, she found a white mustang convertible waiting for her.

            "Dad! Oh, I love it!" she exclaimed and hugged her father.

            "I saw you looking at it when we went to get my car and I thought you might like it," he told her.

            "I'm going to go get dressed," Rose said and ran inside and got dressed.

            When she got upstairs, she got her overalls and pink tank top to put on. She then raced out of the house to her friend Emily's house.

            "Hey, Rose!" Emily exclaimed.

            "Hey, Emily!" Rose said.

            "Nice ride," Emily told her.

            "Thanks. It's a late birthday present," Rose told her.

            "Hey, let's go pick up Shanleigh," Emily said, and Rose took off to their friend Meredith's house.

            "Hey, Rose. Hey, Emily!" Shanleigh said as she came out of the house.

            "Hey, Shanleigh!" Rose and Emily said in unison.

            "Cool car!" Shanleigh exclaimed.

            "Birthday present," Rose said.

            When they finally got to school, Rose, Shanleigh, and Emily walked up the bleachers to wait with their other friends Cole and Ryan.

            "Hey, Rose," Cole said.

            "Hey. What's up, Ryan?" Rose said.

            "Not much. How about you two?" Ryan asked.

            "Nothing at all," Shanleigh said.

            "Rose got a new car," Emily said.

            "What kind?" Cole asked.

            "A white mustang convertible," Rose said.

            "Hey, let's go get our schedules," Ryan said, and the five friends got their schedules.

            "There's only two classes we have together," Shanleigh said.

            "It's okay. We'll rough it somehow," Rose said. She had the rest of the day to find out who was in her other classes.****


	2. Jack Dawson

Chapter Two

            Rose walked to her second class with Ryan and Shanleigh. She was so happy she had at least two people she knew in her next class.

            "Hey, Rose, I have a friend named Jack Dawson. He lives in Santa Monica right now, but he will be moving here next week. Do you think you could show him the ropes?" Ryan asked Rose.

            Rose looked at Ryan. She knew this was another set up, but she agreed anyway.

            "Great. Um...anyway, Shanleigh, we will catch up to you in a minute," Ryan told Shanleigh, and Shanleigh walked down to art.

            Ryan looked at Rose. "Hey, Rose?"

            "Yeah, Ryan?" Rose asked.

            "Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Ryan asked her.

            Rose looked at Ryan. Was he asking her out on a date?

            "Sure, Ryan," Rose said.

            "Great, I'll pick you up at seven," Ryan said, and Rose and Ryan walked the rest of the way to art.

            That night, Rose looked for something to wear and settled on her black shirt without the back, her blue jean bellbottoms, and pulled her hair into a bun.

            At seven o'clock, Ryan showed up, only to have his friend Jack Dawson with him in the car. Rose then realized he was trying to hook the two of them up.

            Rose walked out to the car and got in the back. Jack insisted she get in the front, but she got in the back, so Jack moved back there too.

            Rose looked at Ryan through the rearview mirror and gave him a dirty glare.

            Ryan ignored her and then went and picked up Emily.

            When they got there, Jack, Rose, Ryan, and Emily saw Cole and Shanleigh and they all decided to go see _Bring it On._

            After the movie, Rose and Jack decided to get to know each other and told Ryan and Emily to go on and that they would get a cab.

            "So, Rose, are you a senior?" Jack asked her.

            Rose nodded. "Yeah. I am so glad, too. No more math!"

            Jack laughed. "Yeah. Math is my worst subject in school."

            Jack and Rose ended up in a park, talking about their lives and college.

            "Well, I applied to N.Y.U. and Brown," Rose said.

            "I applied to Yale and N.Y.U.," Jack said.

            "So, I guess we both want to go to N.Y.U.," Rose said.

            "Yeah, but Yale was my mom's idea," Jack said.

            "Brown was my dad's idea," Rose said.

            "What happened to your mom?" Jack asked her.

            "She and my dad divorced when I was twelve, and now I live with Dad. What about your dad?" Rose asked.

            "Oh, my parents divorced when I was fourteen, and now I live with my mom," Jack said.

Rose and Jack found out they had a lot in common, and Rose promised she would call Jack the next day. Jack went to sleep that night with dreams of Rose. Rose had dreams of Jack.


	3. Nicknames

Chapter Three

            Rose looked out her window. This was the quietest night.

            "Dad, can I call Cole?" Rose yelled to her dad downstairs.

            "Sure you can," he replied.

            Suddenly, Rose's phone rang. "Never mind, Dad."

            "Hey, Rose," Cole said.

            "Hey. What's up?" Rose asked him.

            "Not much. Hey, are you going out with Ryan?" he asked her.

            "Yes," Rose said.

            "Cool. Hey, can we come over?" he asked her.

            "Sure. Come on over," Rose said.

            "All right. Bye, Care Bear," Cole said.

            "See you later, Twinkie," Rose said.

            After they hung up, Rose went downstairs. "Hey, Dad."

            "Hey. I got a call on my cellular. I have to go out of state for a few days," Rose's dad said.

            "All right, Dad," Rose said. Then, five minutes later, it was just Rose alone in her house.

            Suddenly, the door opened, and Ryan, Jack, Shanleigh, Emily, and Cole walked in.

            "Hey, Beetle Bug," Rose said to Ryan.

            "Hey, Care Bear," Ryan replied.

            "So, Rose, what is Jack's nickname?" Ryan asked her.

            "I don't know. What's your middle name?" Rose asked him.

            "William. Why? What's yours?" Jack asked.

            "My middle name is Alexandria," Rose replied.

            "Oh. Okay," Jack said.

            "Why don't you just ask her out?" Cole said.

            Jack started to blush. Then Rose stepped in. "Maybe he thinks I have a boyfriend."

            "And she does," Ryan said.

            "You two are an item?" Shanleigh asked.

            "Yeah. We thought you knew," Rose said.

            "No," Shanleigh and Emily said, in unison.

            "Sorry for not telling you," Ryan said.

            "So, anyway, how are we going to figure out Jack's nickname, Rose?" Cole asked her.

            "I don't know," Rose said.

            "Why are you asking Rose what my nickname will be?" Jack asked.

            "Because she made up these nicknames," Ryan told him.

            "See, my name is Twinkie," Cole said.

            "I'm Piglet," Emily said.

            "I'm Beetle Bug," Ryan said.

            "I'm Candy," Shanleigh said.

            "And I'm Care Bear," Rose said.

            "Cool," Jack said.

            "Okay, Jack. Your nickname is Snuggles," Rose said.

            "Fine. Do we all agree?" Emily asked.

            "Yeah," the all said, in unison.

            After that, they all decided to play hide and seek. They were all happy, including Jack, even though Rose had a boyfriend.


	4. Fame and Fortune

Chapter Four

            Rose's dad got home safe. Later that week, he got a phone call.

            Behind Rose's back, he had given one of his friends who was in the music business a tape of Rose singing.

            "We loved hearing her sing, and we would like to have her sign on with us," he told Rose's father.

            Rose found out and agreed. "Thank you so much!"

            "Rose, you still have to do tutoring on the road," he warned her.

            "Dad, I promise I'll keep my grades up," Rose told him.

            They agreed, but Rose had the hardest time leaving Santa Monica High School.

            On Rose's last day, she told everyone good-bye, and cried when she had to say good-bye to Ryan.

THREE WEEKS LATER

            "Cut! Okay, everybody, that's a wrap. Excellent, Rose!" her manager told her.

            "Thanks, Mr. Andrews," Rose said, then made her way to her dressing room.

            Rose walked into her dressing room and called Shanleigh.

            "Hey, Shan, what's up?" Rose asked her.

            "Nothing, but it's not the same without you. Ryan did ask Emily out, and Cole and I are an item," Shanleigh replied.

            "Cool. How's Jack?" Rose asked.

            "He's getting used to it," Shanleigh said.

            "Well, I have to go to a photo shoot. See you later, Candy," Rose said.

            "Bye, Care Bear," Shanleigh said. Then they hung up, and Rose got ready to go to another photo shoot.

            When Rose walked in, the cameras were already set up.

            "Hi, Mr. Andrews," Rose said.

            "Hello, Rose. Well, we need to write a new song. You will be singing it for a new movie coming out called Titanic, and you will also be appearing in Dawson's Creek and 7th Heaven," he told her.

            "All right. I'll start working on the new song after the photo shoot. You can deal with everything else," Rose said.

            "All right, Rose. All right, people, let's get going. We don't have much time," Mr. Andrews said.

            Two weeks later, Rose was at the set of Dawson's Creek. She had a blast, but later admitted to Mr. Andrews that she couldn't wait until 7th Heaven.

            Meanwhile, in Santa Monica, Jack was getting famous. Rose had no idea that Mr. Andrews had signed Jack on to work with Rose!


	5. You Again

Chapter Five

            Rose looked through her wardrobe for something to wear.

            "I found it," she said, as she got a midriff shirt and leather pants with platforms.

            "Rose?" Mr. Andrews asked.

            "Yeah, Mr. Andrews?" Rose asked.

            "Your opening act is here," he replied.

            "All right. I'm ready," she said, walking over to him.

            "I like that outfit. Maybe you could wear that for the photo shoot," he told her.

            "Thanks. I thought it was cute," Rose said.

            "Well, let's go," he said, and escorted her to the hotel where Jack was staying.

            "May I help you, sir?" the woman at the front desk asked.

            "We need to see..." Mr. Andrews started.

            "Oh, my goodness. You're Rose Bukater!" the woman said.

            "Yeah. We need to see her opening act," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Could you make sure that nobody comes in for about thirty minutes?" Rose asked.

            "Yes. Will do. It was nice to meet you," the woman said.

            "You too," Mr. Andrews said.

            Mr. Andrews guided Rose to Jack's hotel room and knocked on the door.

            "Hello?" Jack said.

            "Jack, it's us," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Sorry, Mr. Andrews. Didn't mean to be weird," Jack said, opening the door.

            "Jack, this is Rose Bukater," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Oh, my God, Rose?" Jack said.

            "Jack? Is that you?" Rose asked.

            "Oh, my goodness!" they said in unison, hugging each other.

            "Do you two know each other?" Mr. Andrews asked, confused.

            "We were friends," Jack said.

            "Yeah. I can't believe it," Rose said.

            "Well, it's a small world," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Yeah," Rose and Jack said in unison.

            "Teen Choice Awards is coming up, Rose," Mr. Andrews said.

            "So, your point is?" Rose asked.

            "Well, you're going to be introducing Jack's new song _Only For You," Mr. Andrews said._

            "Sounds cool," Rose said.

            "I'm going to be singing at the Teen Choice Awards?" Jack asked.

            "Yeah," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Well, we need to practice, then," Rose said.

            "I agree," Jack said.

            "All right. Let's get going," Mr. Andrews said, and they all left.


	6. Teen Choice Awards

Chapter Six

            Rose walked out of her dressing room with a long black skirt and white blouse on. Jack was waiting.

            "You look nice."

            "Thanks, Jack," Rose said.

            "Okay, then. Let's go!" Jack said.

            Rose and Jack walked hand in hand to the Teen Choice Awards in Santa Monica, California.

            "Rose, where do we sit?" Jack asked.

            "I think we sit here," Rose said, taking Jack to a seat in the front.

            "All right," Jack said.

            Suddenly, Justin Timberlake and Britney Spears walked in.

            "Hey, Rose!" Britney said.

            "Hey, Britney, Justin. This is my boyfriend, Jack Dawson," Rose said.

            "Hey, Jack," Justin and Britney said in unison.

            "Nice to meet you," Jack said.

            "You, too. I think we'll sit next to each other," Justin said.

            "Sounds cool," Rose said.

            Later, everyone came and they started. The evening would be full of big surprises.

            "This award is for best music video, and the nominees are as follows: Rose Bukater and _Given to Me, Jack Dawson and __Only for You, Britney Spears and __Lucky, and the Backstreet Boys and __Shape of my Heart. And the winner is—Rose Bukater!" the announcer said, and Rose walked up on stage for her award._

            "I didn't think I would win. I seriously thought Britney or the Backstreet Boys were going to win. Um, Jackson, I love you. I want to thank my producer, Mr. Andrews—you are the best—my family in California, and I just want to, last but not least, thank my fans!" Rose said, and walked backstage.

            A few of the awards had been given out, which was when Rose and Jack sang a duet called _I Wish It Were You._

            "This next award is for best new artist, and the nominees are: Jack Dawson, Rose Bukater, Don Philip, and Evan and Jaren. And the winner is—Jack Dawson!" they said, and Jack kissed Rose, then walked up on stage.

            "Oh, my goodness. I want to thank my producer, my family, my friends, my fans, but most of all I want to thank the most beautiful girl out there—Rose Bukater. You deserve this more than I do," Jack said, then walked backstage.

            After a lot of the awards had been given out, the last award was given out. "This award is for best-looking couple. The nominees are: Freddie Prinze, Jr., Jack Dawson, Justin Timberlake, Rose Bukater, Britney Spears, and Melissa Joan Hart. The winners are—Jack Dawson and Rose Bukater!"

            Rose and Jack walked up on stage together, hand in hand, and accepted their awards.

            "Oh, my goodness, do we look that cute together?" Rose asked.

            "We must, if we won this," Jack replied.

            "Okay, I want to thank Jack, without him, this wouldn't be possible!" Rose joked.

            "I would like to thank Rose, because she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Jack said. Then, Rose kissed him.

            After the awards, Rose and Jack started out to dinner, where there were hundreds of reporters waiting to ask them questions.

            "Are you ready, Rose?" Jack asked her.

            "I hope so," Rose replied.

            They were suddenly surrounded on all sides by bodyguards. Rose started laughing. "You'd think we were prison inmates."

            "I agree," Jack said, laughing.

            When they finally got there, Rose and Jack chose the quiet table in the back.

            Jack looked at Rose nervously. "Rose, I have a question to ask you..."


	7. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter Seven

            Rose sat there, waiting for the question. "What is it, Jack?"

            "I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you to fame and fortune. Rose, will you marry me?" Jack asked.

            "Yes!" Rose exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to look at her.

            "Ms. Bukater, are you all right?" the manager asked.

            "Let's blow this joint, Jack," Rose said.

            "I thought you'd never ask," Jack said, and they ran out of the restaurant.

            "Rose, wait up!" Mr. Andrews said when he saw them running.

            They finally got back to their hotel rooms, but they decided to rent one of their own under the names Marianne and Bryan Appleton.

            "I can't believe we pulled it off," Rose said.

            "Me, either," Jack replied, laughing.

            "Jack, we need to make the wedding plans," Rose said.

            "Let's get married now," Jack said.

            "Are you serious?" Rose asked.

            "Yes! Let's get married!" Jack exclaimed.

            "Jack..." Rose started.

            "Come on. Mr. Andrews and your makeup person can help," Jack said.

            "Mr. Andrews and Molly Brown?" Rose asked.

            "Yeah, I know. We're only seventeen and eighteen. Please, Rose?" Jack asked.

            "Let's get married," Rose said, and they went to get Mr. Andrews and Molly Brown.


	8. Haste to the Wedding

Chapter Eight

            "Are you two out of your teenage drugged up minds?" Mr. Andrews exclaimed.

            "We must be," Rose said, looking at Jack.

            "I think if you love each other you should get married," Molly Brown said.

            "Thank you, Molly," Rose said.

            "Rose isn't even eighteen yet," Mr. Andrews said.

            "So? What does it matter?" Rose asked.

            "I love her, Mr. Andrews, and it would do Rose and I an honor if you and Molly came to the wedding," Jack said.

            "Seriously?" Mr. Andrews asked.

            "Yes," Rose and Jack said in unison.

            "All right, but no media contact, Mr. and Mrs. Appleton," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Okay," Rose said.

            "Go out the back way. We'll get the limousines ready. Molly and I will stall the press," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Thank you, Mr. Andrews," Rose said, giving him a hug.

            "Molly, come on. Rose and Jack, you two go out the back way. I can't believe I'm doing this," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Neither can I, but I think they're going to be happier if they are together," Molly said.

*****

            "Do you, Rose Dewitt Bukater, take this man to be your husband?" the preacher asked.

            "I do," Rose said, smiling from ear to ear.

            "And do you, Jackson Dawson, take this woman to be your wife?" the preacher asked.

            "I do," Jack said.

            Jack and Rose said their vows, and Molly cried on Mr. Andrews' shoulder.

            "By the power vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

            Jack kissed Rose, never wanting to let go of her, afraid something might happen between now and then.

            When they pulled apart, the preacher announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson."

            When they went outside, the press was all around them, but the two newlyweds were sheltered by bodyguards. The whole time, Rose was talking to Jack.

            "Jack, maybe we could answer a few questions," Rose said.

            "I think we should break the ice," Jack said.

            "Mr. Andrews, Molly, we can answer a few questions. You know, break the ice," Rose said.

            "All right, Rose," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Dawson have decided to answer a few questions. If you will step back, please," Molly said.

            Rose and Jack stepped out from the bodyguards, but managed to stay near them just in case.

            "Rose, I'm from People magazine. Are you and Jack officially married?" one reporter asked.

            "Yes, we are," Rose answered.

            "This question is for both of you. I'm from Seventeen magazine. What made you decide to take such a big step?" another reporter asked.

            "We love each other," Jack said.

            "Yes, and we wanted to make our lives count. We thought we had lost each other a few months ago and we didn't want to make that mistake again," Rose said.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, I'm from Young and Modern magazine. Do you plan on having any children?" a different reporter asked.

            "Not at first, but we do someday," Rose said.

            "She took the words from my mouth," Jack said.

            Rose looked back at Mr. Andrews and Molly, giving them the signal that it was time to go.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Dawson are through with your questions. If you would be so kind as to move," Mr. Andrews said.

            They kept asking questions, which is when Molly stepped up to the microphone. "Everybody back up and get your butts out of the way, unless you would like to be out of a job."

            The reporters stepped back, and Rose and Jack got into the limousine and went to their hotel.

*****

            "Rose, were you serious when you told them you didn't want children yet?" Jack asked her.

            "Why?" Rose asked.

            "That means we won't have a wedding night," Jack said.

            "Jack, those idiots believe anything," Rose said.

            "So..." Jack said.

            "Jack, put your hands on me," Rose said.

            "Where to, Miss?" Jack asked.

            "To the stars..." Rose said, turning off the light.


	9. Twins

Chapter Nine

One month later

            Rose got out of bed. This was the third time she had gotten out of bed. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

            Jack and Mr. Andrews had noticed this, and decided to take her to the doctor.

            "Well, Mrs. Dawson, I have your tests back," Dr. Sklaro said.

            "Am I all right?" Rose asked, holding Jack's hand tightly.

            "You're fine. So is your baby," he replied.

            "That's good...MY WHAT?" Rose exclaimed.

            "You, Mrs. Dawson, are pregnant," Dr. Sklaro said.

            "She is?" Jack and Mr. Andrews asked in unison.

            "Four weeks to be exact," he said.

            Rose looked at Jack and Mr. Andrews. "What are we going to tell the rest of the world?"

            "That you are expecting," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Yeah, and anyway, you were getting pretty big in acting," Jack said.

            "That's a good thing?" Rose asked.

            "Yeah, it means that you can take a break from acting," Jack said.

            "And you can spend more time with Jack and the little Dawson," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Dawsons," Dr. Sklaro interrupted.

            "I'm having..." Rose started.

            "Twins, Rose," he replied.

            "Rose, if you want an abortion..." Mr. Andrews started.

            "Mr. Andrews, this is a human you are talking about, and no, I don't," Rose said.

            "Fine," Mr. Andrews said.

            "Thank you, Jack," Rose said.

            "For what?" Jack asked.

            "For giving me a baby," Rose said.


	10. Announcement

Chapter Ten

            Rose looked at her watch. In just five minutes she and Jack would be giving the news of the babies to the world.

            "Rose, are you ready?" Jack asked.

            "What should I wear?" Rose asked.

            "Wear anything you want," Jack said.

            Rose looked in her closet and found some capris and a thin spaghetti strap shirt.

            "All right. See you in a few minutes, Rose," Jack said, and left.

            Rose got dressed quickly, then came out with Jack.

            "Rose, are you okay?" Jack asked her, taking her hand.

            "Of course. I'm with you," Rose replied, smiling at him.

            "We haven't even discussed names," Jack said.

            "I did. If it's two girls then we can name them Abby Marie and Carla Melanie," Rose said.

            "What if it's two boys?" Jack asked her.

            Rose thought. "I just got an idea. If it's two boys, how about Jackson William II and Dylan Peter?"

            "Perfect," Jack said.

            Mr. Andrews came out of his dressing room. "Are you two ready?"

            "Absolutely," Rose and Jack said in unison.

            Mr. Andrews led them out to the limousine and they talked the whole way about names.

            When they finally got to the media room, thousands of reporters were there asking Rose and Jack about the babies.

            Mr. Andrews stood up to the microphone. "Mr. and Mrs. Dawson are answering questions, one of which I'm sure everyone is going to ask."

            Rose and Jack walked up to the microphone.

            "We can only answer a few questions," Rose said.

            "Mrs. Dawson, I'm Julie from People Magazine. Are you expecting?" one reporter asked.

            Rose took a deep breath. "Yes, I am."

            "Mr. Dawson, how have you accepted this?" Julie asked him.

            "Whole-heartedly," Jack said.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, did you just think you were going to leave your friends in California behind?" Rose and Jack heard, and sure enough there was Ryan, Shanleigh, Cole, and Emily walking towards them.

            "Shanleigh, Emily?" Rose asked, running to them.

            "We kind of heard about where you were, and we were dying to see you," Emily said.

            By this time, the media was covering everything, which is when Mr. Andrews signaled to the six friends to get to the limousine.

            When they had finally gotten in the limousine, the six friends exchanged hugs and kisses.

            "Rose, why didn't you call me and tell me?" Shanleigh asked.

            "Because, I was scared you might tell the rest of the gang and they might be hurt because I didn't tell them either," Rose said.

            "Oh, that's okay. Have you picked out names yet?" Cole asked.

            "Yeah, Abby Marie and Carla Melanie for two girls," Rose said.

            "And Jackson William II and Dylan Peter for two boys," Jack said.

            "What are you going to do if you have a boy and a girl?" Shanleigh asked.

            "That's when we name them Maddy Elizabeth and Avery Thomas," Rose said.

            Rose and Jack looked at each other. Things were brightening up for them. Their old friends were back to be with them during Rose's pregnancy.


	11. I Want Her Back

Chapter Eleven

            Rose, Jack, Ryan, Cole, Emily, and Shanleigh all went out to the mall that day.

            Jack noticed Rose. She looked uncomfortable around Ryan, and Jack didn't know why.

            "Rose, what's wrong?" Jack asked her.

            "Nothing. I'm fine," Rose said.

            "Rose, I might not have known you longer than they have, but I know you better. Tell me what's wrong," Jack said.

            "Ryan is kind of freaking me out. He keeps telling me he wants me back, and that you better watch out because something might happen to me," Rose said.

            "Rose, stay with me. Wherever you go, I go too," Jack said, looking deep into her eyes.

            Rose kissed Jack, when she let go she smiled. "I love you."

            "I love you, too," Jack said.

            Ryan looked at Jack and Rose. _I want her back, he thought, and for the rest of the day he looked at Rose._

            Rose noticed the staring. "Jack, come on. Hurry," Rose said, when Jack went to pick up the car.

            Ryan walked up to Rose. "So, Rose, how are things on the side of fame and fortune?"

            "Good. Well, look, Jack's here," Rose said, and hurried out to the car.

            Ryan couldn't deal with the fact that Jack, his best friend, had his ex-girlfriend. Worse, as a wife!

            "I'm getting her back," Ryan said, but low enough for nobody to hear.


	12. An Indecent Proposal

Chapter Twelve

            Rose stretched lazily and settled back into an easy chair in the living room. Her tutor had left half an hour ago, and for the moment, she had nothing to do.

            Her morning sickness had finally eased with the passing of her first trimester. Her waist had begun to thicken, though she had yet to feel the babies' first kicks.

            Her pregnancy had done nothing to dampen her popularity; in fact, many people who had formerly shown no interest in her music had been attracted by the publicity surrounding her expected babies. Thomas Andrews had handled the questions of reporters and fans, sending only a few Rose's way. Jack had also been supportive, continuing his career right alongside her own.

            Her eighteenth birthday was two months away, and she was already booked to sing in a casino in July. It was near to the time that the babies were due, but she didn't worry. She had taken on less work since she had become pregnant, and thought she could handle a few appearances. Everything was going well, and there was no sign that it would change anytime soon.

            Rose was brought from her reverie by the sound of the doorbell. She sat up, wondering who it was. A glance at the clock told her that it was just past three o'clock, so maybe it was one of her friends, out of school for the day. Getting to her feet, she went to answer the door.

            "Ryan!" Rose stepped back in surprise. She knew that he was still interested in her, but she hadn't expected him to show up, especially when Jack wasn't home. Ryan and Jack were still friends, but Rose thought she had made it clear to Ryan that things were over between them.

            "Hey, Rose."

            "Jack isn't home right now, Ryan," Rose told him, starting to close the door. Jack was in Los Angeles, recording a couple of new songs, and didn't expect to be home until at least six o'clock.

            "I know," Ryan told her, pushing the door open. "I came to see you."

            "Ryan...I told you already. Things are over between us."

            "Rose...just let me say this, okay?"

            Rose sighed, leaning back against the doorframe. "Say it, Ryan. It won't do any good."

            He ran a hand through his hair. "Rose, I still love you—"

            "Ryan—"

            "Just let me say this, okay? I still love you. I should never have allowed things to end between us when you went off to be a pop star."

            "But you did, and you asked Emily out. It would never have worked between us anyway, Ryan. You're a nice guy, and I like you—but I love Jack. You're the one who introduced us in the first place."

            "You were my date that night."

            "But you didn't object when Jack and I stayed behind to get to know each other better."

            "I'd tried setting you up with my friends before, and it had never worked."

            "And you didn't want it to work. But if you were so attracted to me, why did you try to set me up with your friends in the first place?"

            He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'd liked you for years, but I didn't think you liked me back. I guess I thought that if I set you up with enough guys you didn't like, eventually you'd decide that I was a pretty nice guy."

            "Ryan, you are a pretty nice guy. I've always thought so. But we weren't meant to be together. I think I would have fallen in love with Jack even if I hadn't met him at Santa Monica High. We worked so well together that it was only a matter of time."

            Ryan made a final plea. "Rose, I love you, more than you could know. Please give me another chance."

            Rose sighed, growing irritated with his unwillingness to let her go. "Ryan, I love Jack. I'm married to him. I'm having twins in July. What part of _it's over don't you understand?"_

            "I can't give you up."

            "You have to. You gave me up a long time ago. Emily likes you. Why don't you go out with her again?"

            "I don't want to go out with Emily."

            "Well, then you'd better find someone you like, because you're not going out with me. I'm married—happily married, I might add—and that's not going to change. Things were over between us when I left, and we both know it."

            Ryan shook his head. "It's not over, Rose. You and I have known each other since elementary school. You've only known Jack for a few months."

            "You and I have been friends for years, Ryan, but that's all we'll ever be—friends. And not even that if you don't stop bothering me."

            "Rose—"

            "Go away, Ryan. I don't want to talk to you right now." She stepped back, closing the door in his face. Looking out the peephole, she saw him stare at the door for a moment before turning and stalking away.

*****

            Jack returned home at seven o'clock. Rose was in the dining room, waiting for him.

            "Hey, Rose. What did you do today?" Jack asked her after he kissed her.

            "The usual. The tutor came—oh, she says she's going to have to work with you on Saturday, since you weren't around today."

            "Great. Just what I need."

            "We'll be graduating in five months anyway. Just hang in there. Jack..." Rose paused. "Ryan came by today."

            Jack swore under his breath. "Is he still trying to get you back?"

            "Yes. I told him you weren't home, but he wanted to talk to me. He keeps insisting that he loves me, even when I told him that I'm happily married to you. I told him that we could be friends, but nothing else. I don't think he wants to accept that, though."

            "You're hard to resist, Rose."

            "Well, he'd better start resisting me, or I'm going to have him slapped with a restraining order. He's really freaking me out, Jack. He should know better than to pursue another man's wife—especially when she isn't interested." Rose gave him a baleful look, not at all happy with his cavalier attitude toward Ryan's continued interest in her.

            "I think he's serious, Jack," she continued. "I don't know why he's suddenly pursuing me again after all this time, but I want him to stop, and he won't listen to me. Maybe he'll listen to you."

            Jack didn't want to believe that things were really that serious, that his best friend was really chasing his wife, but he agreed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, Rose. I don't want him trying to win you back."

            "He won't succeed. I can assure you of that."

            "I didn't think so, but I'll try to get him to stop bothering you. Even if you are old friends, he still doesn't have the right to mess with your life."

            "I don't think he quite realizes what he'd be getting into if he did win me over. I'm having twins in July, and babies are a lot of work. Besides that, I've got my career to think about. You understand about that, since you're doing the same thing, but I don't think he would."

            "Okay, Rose. I still think you're blowing this out of proportion, but I will talk to him. I promise."


	13. Confrontation

Chapter Thirteen

            The next afternoon, after school was out, Jack went to the fast food place where his friends hung out. He saw Ryan, Cole, Emily, and Shanleigh sitting in a booth near the back, and walked over.

            "Hey, Jack," Shanleigh said, scooting over. "Have a seat."

            Jack sat down next to her, and then looked at Ryan. Ryan ignored him.

            "Hey, Ryan," Jack said. "I heard you stopped by yesterday."

            "Stopped by where?"

            Jack rolled his eyes. "Me and Rose's house."

            "Who told you that?"

            "Rose."

            "So that's where you were," Emily commented. "We wondered where you'd gone."

            "Yeah, well, I decided to stop and visit. We don't see much of Rose and Jack anymore."

            "I wasn't home yesterday, you know. I was recording a couple of new songs."

            "Yeah, that's what Rose said."

            Jack looked at Ryan, not wanting to confront him in front of the others. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Outside, I mean?"

            "Why?" Ryan knew why Jack wanted to talk to him, but wasn't about to admit it.

            "Because."

            "Because why?"

            "Oh, go talk to him, Ryan," Shanleigh said. "You're both acting weird."

            "Fine." Ryan slid out of the booth and followed Jack outside.

            Once outside, Jack confronted him. "Why do you keep following Rose around?"

            Ryan looked taken aback. "I don't."

            "Yes, you do. You followed her around at the mall, saying that you wanted her back. I thought you were just teasing her, even though she said you were freaking her out. Then you showed up yesterday, when I wasn't home, and told her you wanted her back. She isn't interested. What part of she's married don't you understand?"

            "You stole her from me."

            "I stole her from you? You two broke up when she went to be a pop star. You started going out with Emily. You're the one who introduced us in the first place and tried to hook us up!"

            "I didn't think it would work!"

            "You're a moron," Jack told him. "If you wanted to keep her, you shouldn't have tried to fix her up with other guys, and you shouldn't have broken up with her."

            "You were my best friend, and you stole her from me. Rose belongs with me!"

            "Try telling her that. She was upset when I came home yesterday. She told me all about how you'd shown up and refused to leave, and how you tried to convince her to get back together with you." Ryan turned to stalk back inside, but Jack grabbed him by the collar. "You'd better stay away from her, or we'll have you slapped with a restraining order so fast you won't know what hit you!"

            He let go of Ryan's collar. Ryan glared at him.

            "If you hadn't shown up and taken her away from me—"

            "You weren't even an item when I moved to Santa Monica! She was annoyed with you for setting her up with me!"

            "Then why did you keep chasing her?"

            "I didn't—until we both became stars. Then it was only natural that we get together. We were working together, we had the chemistry, and neither of us was attached. It was normal that we fell in love!"

            "You really love her?"

            Jack gave him a look that spoke volumes. "Why do you even need to ask?"

            "Well, if you didn't really love her, then it would be okay for me to try to take her away. She doesn't deserve to be with a man who doesn't love her."

            "Well, I do love her, and she loves me—not you. You'd better remember that. Rose and I are married, and we're not going to split up just because her ex-boyfriend wants her back."

            "That should be up to Rose, shouldn't it?"

            "She's already made it clear that she doesn't want to get back together with you, but you're too dense to see it!"

            "I want to hear it from Rose."

            "She's threatened you with a restraining order! Besides, I don't think you really want her back. You're just jealous because your best friend married your ex-girlfriend. What would you do if you did win her back? Are you ready to take care of babies? Because she's having twins in July!"

            "It has nothing to do with being jealous."

            "Then you're ready to help her take care of two babies?" Jack turned on his heel, stalking toward the parking lot. He turned around and gave Ryan a threatening look. "Stay away from her, Ryan. I mean it. We might have been friends, but that doesn't mean you can chase my wife. Leave her alone, or we will get a restraining order put on you. And with Rose being a celebrity, the whole world will know about it."

            Ryan turned back toward the restaurant, to see that his friends were all gathered at the door, listening to the argument. Not wanting to lose face, he extended a stiff middle finger toward Jack. Jack glared at him and made the gesture back before getting into his car, slamming the door, and speeding away.

            Cole stared at Ryan. "Dude, you're chasing Rose? She's married!"

            "Shut up. I know that, but she's my ex-girlfriend. Jack didn't have the right to take her away from me."

            "You and Rose broke up when she left," Emily reminded him. She gave him an angry look. "I thought you liked me."

            "I do, but you're not Rose."

            "Well, you'd better make up your God damned mind who you do want, because I don't want to see you until you do. And if you choose Rose, I'll bet you'll be very disappointed. She doesn't want you. I talked to her on the phone last week, and all she could talk about was how wonderful Jack is. Besides, she's married. You don't stand a chance." Emily looked at him with contempt.

            "Fine." Ryan turned and walked away, heading for his car. "See ya."

            He slammed the car door and drove away, furious over the way things had turned out. Rose obviously wanted nothing to do with him, and now Emily was pushing him away, too.


	14. Accident

Chapter Fourteen

            Ryan drove through the streets of Santa Monica, thinking. He was still furious over the way things had turned out, and Emily's contempt made it worse than before. He and Rose had had something, or at least he thought they had. Maybe he had been wrong, but it didn't change the way he felt. He had liked Rose for years, and it angered him that she had so quickly turned to Jack.

            But Emily was right, he realized as he drove past the pier and headed into the city. Rose had fallen for Jack almost immediately. He had seen it even when she and Jack had first met, and he had quickly encouraged her to be his girlfriend, to keep her from taking an interest in Jack.

            It hadn't worked, of course. No matter how much he wished otherwise, he and Rose had never been meant to be together. Rose had never flirted with Jack while they were together, and Jack had respected their relationship and kept his distance from Rose. But after Ryan and Rose had broken up when Rose had gone to be a pop singer, it had only been a matter of time. Jack had soon left to take up the same career, and it wasn't surprising that when they found themselves working together, they soon became more than friends.

            Jack and Rose were meant to be together. He didn't like it, but he had to accept it. If he wanted to remain friends with the Dawsons, he had to learn to deal with the fact that Rose would never be his, and he valued his friendship with both of them too much to destroy it over a flirtation that was hopeless.

            As he stopped at a red light, Ryan knew that he had to make amends as soon as possible, before the rift between them became even larger. His mind made up, he reached for his cell phone, sitting on the seat beside him.

            Keeping one eye on the light, Ryan started to punch in Jack and Rose's number. When the light turned green, he pulled into the intersection, his concentration still on the phone.

            He never saw the other driver coming toward him. A middle-aged businessman, shouting impatiently into his own cell phone, had run the red light. The two cars collided with a screech of tires and the crash of metal against metal, tearing the bumper from the businessman's car and buckling in the hood, and caving in the side of Ryan's car.

*****

            Rose hurried from where she and Jack had been practicing their latest duet to answer the phone. A breathless Emily was on the other end. For a moment, Rose couldn't make out what she was saying.

            "Rose! Oh, my God! You and Jack have to get down here right now. Ryan's been in a car accident!"

            "Oh, no! Where are you?"

            "We're at the hospital. Cole and Shanleigh and I are already there. It happened just a few blocks from the restaurant where we were hanging out, and Shanleigh saw it on her way home."

            "Is Ryan okay?"

            "The doctor says he's in stable condition, but he's got a concussion and a broken arm. Someone ran a red light and hit his car broadside. He's going to be okay, though. That Geo Prizm of his might be old, but it's sturdy. It'll be as good as new once it gets fixed. The other driver is okay, too, even though his car is in a lot worse shape."

            "This is terrible! We'll be right there."

            Rose got off the phone with Emily and went to get Jack.

            "What's going on?" he asked, when he saw her concerned expression.

            "Ryan's been in a car accident. Someone ran a red light and hit his car."

            "Is he okay?"

            "He should be."

            "It serves him right, then."

            "What?!" Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean, it serves him right?"

            "After the way he's been chasing you, trying to break up our marriage, he deserves to get in some trouble."

            "I can't believe you're saying this. Ryan is your best friend!"

            "Not anymore. Not after the way he pursued you."

            "Jack Dawson, sometimes you can be the most mean, insensitive person I know! Your old friend gets into a car accident, and you can't even be bothered to see him." She glared at him. "He is still my friend, in spite of his attempt to win me back, and I'm going to go see him. You can stay here by yourself if you want." Rose grabbed her car keys from the hook beside the front door. "I'll see you later."

            "Rose, wait!"

            "Wait for what?"

            "I'm coming with you."

            "Oh, nice of you to change your mind. What, are you afraid he'll win me back?"

            Jack gave her an annoyed look, following her to the car in silence.

*****

            They arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later. Cole was waiting for them in the lobby, so that he could show them which room Ryan was in. He wouldn't be there for long—he had come through the accident well enough to be sent home in the evening—but for the time being the doctor was keeping an eye on him, and his friends were visiting him in the hospital.

            Jack and Rose followed Cole to the elevator, still not speaking. When they reached Ryan's floor and left the elevator, Jack suddenly turned to Rose.

            "Why are you so concerned about Ryan, anyway?"

            Rose scowled at him. "He's my friend. He used to be your best friend. Of course I'm going to be concerned when a friend gets hurt."

            "I just think it's kind of strange that you're so concerned about someone who you wanted a restraining order against yesterday."

            "As long as he doesn't try to get back together with me, we can still be friends." Rose looked at Jack. "I think you're jealous. Ryan and I are just friends, but you can't seem to accept that. Maybe, with the way you're acting, I'd be better off taking Ryan up on his offer, because you're acting like a real jerk."

            Jack stared at her furiously. "Maybe you should. Maybe you'd be happier with him." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Rose standing in front of the elevator.

*****

            Rose followed Cole to Ryan's room. Jack had walked off in the right direction and had already been invited in by Emily and Shanleigh. He stood at the end of Ryan's bed, not looking at him, or at Rose.

            "Hey, Jack. Hey, Rose." Ryan looked from one to the other, wondering what was bothering them. They seemed upset about something, and he didn't think it was him.

            "Hey, Ryan," Rose told him, ignoring Jack.

            "Rose, Jack...I wanted to apologize for what I did, for chasing Rose and trying to get her back. I was wrong to try and break up your marriage. I was about to call you and apologize when the accident happened, but I never got a chance to finish dialing your number."

            "Ryan, I understand. I forgive you—as long as you don't do it again," Rose told him, giving him a forgiving look.

            Jack was more skeptical of Ryan's change of heart. He didn't quite believe him, but knew better than to say so. Rose would be furious if he spoke up. Instead, he just eyed both of them suspiciously.

            Ryan could see that Jack didn't quite believe him, but decided against taking the time to argue with him. Instead, he turned to Emily.

            "Okay, I gotta say it...Emily, I'm sorry I dumped you to pursue Rose. I shouldn't have done that. Not only is she married, but you trusted me."

            "I knew you'd admit that sooner or later," Emily told him, raising an eyebrow. "You're forgiven." Before he could respond, she threw her arms around him, kissing him in front of everyone.

            Ryan didn't protest. He just put his arms around her and kissed her back.

*****

            Jack and Rose were still silent as they made their way home. Finally, when they arrived at home, Rose spoke up.

            "Jack, whatever made you think that I would want Ryan instead of you?"

            Jack shrugged, but didn't answer her.

            Rose sighed. "Jack, Ryan and I are friends. We've never really been anything else. Even when we were going out, we were never really more than friends. I knew it, and I think he did, too."

            When he still didn't answer, she went on.

            "Jack...it's you that I love. I've never loved anyone else, and I never will. There's no one like you in the world. You're my husband, my soulmate, and the father of my babies." She took his hand, putting it on her swollen midsection to make her point.

            Finally, Jack responded. Sighing, he told her, "You're right. I was jealous. Ryan was my best friend, and he was the one who introduced us. I liked you right away, but you were going out with him. When you two broke up and you left to be a star, I thought I would never see you again. But much to my surprise, I became a star, too, and we started working together. And then we got married. Things seemed perfect—until Ryan showed up again. I wasn't sure that you wouldn't want to go back to him, especially as persistent as he was, and when you showed so much concern when he was in the car accident, I kind of assumed the worst—that you really did want to get back together with him."

            Rose shook her head. "Jack, I never considered getting back together with him. What I said at the hospital, about taking him up on his offer, was just the anger talking. I was mad at you, and wanted to get back at you for being such a jerk."

            "I guess I was a jerk, wasn't I?"

            "Yes, but I love you anyway. You have nothing to worry about. I would have been just as concerned had it been Cole or Emily or Shanleigh who had gotten hurt." She turned to him, leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you, Jack."

            "Rose, I'm sorry. I let my temper and jealousy get the better of me. I don't really think that you're going to go off with Ryan—or anyone else." He pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Rose."

            Rose hugged him back, and they kissed for a long time before going into the house.

*****

            That evening, when he knew Ryan would be home, Jack finally gave him a call. Neither of them had behaved very well that afternoon when they were arguing over Rose.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey, Ryan. It's Jack."

            "Hey."

            There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Jack spoke.

            "How are you doing?"

            "I'm okay. That car I drive is sturdy. I didn't get hurt too bad."

            "That's good." Jack paused. "Ryan, were you serious when you apologized for chasing Rose?"

            "Yeah. I won't bother her anymore. I guess I was just mad that you, my best friend, married my ex-girlfriend. I kind of acted like a jerk."

            "Rose said the same thing about me, that I was a jerk for thinking she'd want you instead of me."

            "You thought that? She made it clear that she wasn't interested in me. She told me off good, and threatened me with a restraining order if I bothered her again."

            "Yeah, she told me that, but I still thought that she might want to get back together with you. She was so concerned when she heard that you'd been in a car accident..."

            "Rose is like that. I've known her for years, and she's always concerned when a friend is in trouble. It doesn't mean she's falling in love with them."

            "Well, I understand that now. But are you sure you do? Are you sure you won't follow her anymore?"

            "I absolutely guarantee, Jack, that I won't pursue her anymore. I'm back together with Emily. She's over here with me now. I don't want to pursue Rose, and besides, Emily would break my other arm if I did."

            Jack laughed, then sobered. "So, does this mean we can be friends again?"

            There was a silence as Ryan thought it over. Jack could hear Emily nagging him in the background, her words indistinct. Finally, Ryan spoke to him again.

            "Okay. Friends again. Just so long as we never chase each other's girls."

            "Don't worry about that. I only want Rose."

            "Well, Emily's not too shabby herself. Quit looking at me like that." Jack could hear Ryan and Emily arguing in the background. "All right, she's not shabby at all. She's beautiful. Now, are you satisfied?" Ryan and Emily conversed quietly for a few minutes again. "Okay, I'm happy, Emily's happy, everyone's happy. Friends?"

            Jack laughed. "Friends."


	15. Labor

Chapter Fifteen

July 15, 2000

            Rose continued performing throughout her pregnancy. In addition to occasional appearances on talk shows and MTV, she also performed in one solo concert and two concerts with Jack. Her advancing pregnancy forced her to slow down somewhat, but it didn't stop her from recording a new album with Jack.

            On July 15, 2000, two days after her due date, Rose and Jack were scheduled to perform at Casino Morongo, near Palm Springs. Under most circumstances, they would have been too young to go into a casino, but Casino Morongo was on an Indian reservation, and, as a technically foreign country, the reservation could make its own rules about who was old enough to enter a casino.

            The casino was crowded by the time the concert was scheduled to start. People milled around, eating, drinking, and gambling, and more than a few waited eagerly for two young stars to come on stage.

            Rose had her reservations about the concert. She had been having back pains all day, though she had tried to ignore them, but her obstetrician had told her enough about what to expect that she was beginning to suspect that she was going into labor.

            Still, the concert was only going to be an hour and a half long, so what harm could it do? She would finish the concert, tell Jack what was going on, and have him take her to the hospital. Another pain struck her as she and Jack walked on stage, but she still ignored it.

            The crowd cheered as they came on stage and began their first song. Ten minutes into the concert, Jack noticed that Rose had stopped singing. Her lips still moved, but silently, and she looked more like she was counting than singing.

            He nudged her gently in the side with his elbow. She glanced up, plastered a smile on her face, and tried to resume singing.

            It didn't work too well. She got to the end of the verse before the pain overwhelmed her, causing her to end the verse in a shriek.

            The music stopped as the musicians looked up at her in surprise. The audience murmured, wondering what was wrong. Jack stared at her for a moment, then led her away from the microphones.

            "What's wrong?" he whispered, leaning his face close to hers.

            "I...I...think I'm going into labor," she whispered back, her face breaking out into a sweat.

            "Now?!"

            "Since this morning, actually, but I thought I could get through the concert."

            "Rose! Why didn't you say something?!"

            "Because I thought it would take longer than this."

            The casino manager, who had been watching from backstage, gestured to them. Jack hurried over.

            "What is going on?" she asked, looking from Jack to Rose. The tickets for the concert had sold out, and if something was going to go wrong, she wanted to know what it was.

            "Rose is in labor," Jack told her. "I need to take her to the hospital."

            The manager looked over at Rose, who was giving a sheepish smile to the audience.

            "All right. Go. Is it possible to book you for another concert in the near future?"

            Thomas Andrews had come to the edge of the curtain at the commotion, and he readily agreed.

            "Of course. In about six weeks, perhaps? To give Rose a chance to recuperate from the birth? If it's okay with the two of you," he added, as Jack and Rose came up to him.

            Jack looked at Rose and shrugged. "It's okay with me."

            Rose nodded. "Yes. In about six weeks. Right now, though, could we please get out of here? I think these babies really want out."

            "We'll get out of here in just a moment," Jack told her. "But first, let's tell the audience what's going on. They need to know why the concert was suddenly cut short."

            "Good idea."

            Jack and Rose walked back to the microphones, followed by the manager. Jack tapped on one microphone to get the audience's attention.

            "Can we have your attention, please?" he asked. The audience stopped talking amongst themselves and turned their attention toward the stage.

            "We're sorry to cut the concert short, but the Dawson twins have chosen tonight to come into the world," Rose told them. "Since I'd just as soon not give birth on stage, we're going to have to stop now and go to the hospital. I hope you understand."

            The audience was silent for a moment. Then, someone began to applaud. Others soon joined him, and soon the room was filled with cheers and applause.

            Rose beamed, grateful for their acceptance of the situation. As she and Jack left the stage, she heard the manager announcing that another concert would be scheduled in six weeks, and those who had bought tickets to this concert would not have to pay for new tickets.

            Thomas Andrews met them backstage, along with Molly Brown. They hustled Rose past the security guards and into the car, getting her on her way to the hospital.


	16. Birth

Chapter Sixteen

            Jack drove through the streets of Palm Springs as fast as he could, trying to get Rose to the hospital on time. Rose clutched the handle above the door and looked at him nervously, but he didn't understand why until a glance at the speedometer told him he was going eighty miles an hour—on the city streets. Fortunately, traffic was light at this hour.

            Down the street, a green light turned to yellow. Jack drove the gas pedal down farther, determined to beat it, but it was already red when he went through the intersection, narrowly missing colliding with a pick-up truck.

            "Jack, slow down!" Rose, Molly Brown, and Thomas Andrews shouted in unison.

            Jack looked at them oddly, as though he couldn't understand why they would want him to slow down, until he saw the flashing lights in his rearview mirror and heard the siren. Reluctantly, he pulled over.

            Rolling down his window, he asked, "Is there a problem, officer?"

            The cop just looked at him. "License and registration, please."

            Jack handed them over. The cop read them over quickly. "You were going eighty in a thirty-five zone."

            "Sir, my wife is in labor. I'm trying to get her to the hospital."

            "First baby, huh?"

            "Twins."

            Rose had been listening with her eyes closed. Squirming to find a more comfortable position, she groaned under her breath, then mumbled, more audibly, "Dammit!"

            Jack was still arguing with the cop, trying to get out of a traffic ticket. Annoyed, she leaned toward them.

            "Can we please get going?" she interrupted. "My water just broke."

            The cop looked at Rose's pleading face and sighed, waving them on. "Get going," he told them. "But drive more slowly, or else you might wind up landing all of you in the hospital."

            "Yes. Thank you, officer." Jack quickly rolled up the window and drove away.

*****

            About ten minutes later, Jack pulled into the hospital parking lot. After dropping off Rose, Molly Brown, and Thomas Andrews at the door, he went to find a parking space. Five minutes later, he joined them, taking Rose by the arm and leading her to the admitting desk.

            It wasn't the hospital Rose had planned to have the babies in. She had filled out all the admitting paperwork at the hospital in Santa Monica over a month earlier, and her own obstetrician had been alerted to the fact that she was to give birth there soon.

            Jack led her to the admissions desk in the emergency room. Since it wasn't where Rose had planned to have the babies, he thought that the emergency room was the best place to go through.

            The nurse at the admissions desk was writing something in a file when they came up. She glanced up at them, her eyes widening as she recognized them.

            "Are you..."

            "Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt-Bukater, yes. Rose is in labor. We were performing at Casino Morongo when she went into labor—right on stage." The nurse's eyes widened more. "Her water's already broken, so it's too late to drive back to Santa Monica."

            "Of course. Have a seat. Someone will be with you in a moment. One of you needs to fill out this paperwork."

            "I can do it," Mr. Andrews told her. "I'm her manager." He took the clipboard and pile of papers.

            A short time later, Rose was admitted to the hospital. Jack accompanied her to the maternity ward, where the doctor chased him out of the room until he had washed up and put on scrubs.

            By the time he returned, Rose was lying down, covered by a hospital gown. Her eyes were closed, her jaw tense as she weathered another contraction. She smiled when she opened her eyes and saw him.

            "Going to stay with me, are you?" she asked, reaching for Jack's hand.

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

            For the next two hours, Rose labored to give birth. The contractions quickly grew longer and closer together. Jack, who had gone to Lamaze classes with Rose, tried to coach her.

            "Breathe...that's right...pant, pant, pant...like a dog on a hot day."

            Rose tolerated him for a while, but after an hour she had had enough. As another contraction ripped through her abdomen, she gripped his hand so tightly that he winced, then, without warning, pulled it toward her mouth and tried to bite his fingers.

            He yanked his hand away. "Rose!"

            She glared at him. "It's your fault I'm lying here in pain."

            "It'll be over soon. And besides, it's not entirely my fault. You could have said no."

            "Easy for you to say. You're not about to give birth to twins."

            Another hour passed. Jack no longer tried to coach her, and Rose did not attempt to bite him again. The doctor told her that the birth was progressing very quickly, but to Rose it seemed like an eternity.

            "Just be glad you aren't in labor for three days," the RN assisting with the birth told her, earning an irritated look for her efforts to soothe her laboring patient.

            Finally, just past midnight on July 16, 2000, the doctor checked Rose again and told her it was time to push. Rose didn't know where she would get the energy to push, but her body knew what it was doing.

            For what seemed an eternity, she pushed, though the clock on the wall told her that only ten minutes had passed. In spite of the painkiller she had been given, it still hurt, and she cried out several times as she struggled to bring the first baby into the world.

            Jack was at her side the whole time, holding her hand. He watched as a tiny, red-headed baby emerged, squalling, from its mother's womb.

            The doctor picked the baby up. "It's a girl!"

            Rose struggled to sit up more, wanting to see her baby. Her red-haired daughter wailed in outrage at being pushed from her warm, dark, familiar home into the cold, bright hospital room. As soon as the infant's breathing passages were cleared and the umbilical cord cut and tied off, the doctor handed the baby to her mother.

            Rose looked at her crying daughter, reaching to stroke a tiny cheek. "Hello, little one," she whispered, watching as the baby turned her head in response to the touch on her cheek, her tiny mouth searching.

            A moment later, Jack took his newborn daughter and held her for the first time as Rose bore down again, struggling to give birth to the second baby.

            The second birth was much faster than the first. Five minutes later, the second twin emerged in a gush of fluid as the second sac ruptured.

            "It's a boy!" the doctor announced, holding up a tiny, blonde-haired baby. Rose sat up, reaching for her second newborn.

            About half an hour later, Jack and Rose sat together in the recovery room, each holding a freshly cleaned and swaddled baby. Rose was propped up in her bed, wincing when she moved from the soreness of birth. Jack sat in a chair beside her.

            Rose cradled their tiny daughter, whose red hair had been washed and slicked down. A tiny pink bow was attached to the top of her head. Jack held their son, whose arms and legs waved wildly when he unwrapped the blanket, as though the infant were getting used to the freedom of movement.

            "They're beautiful, Rose," Jack told her, catching one of his son's waving fists. The baby clamped his fingers around his father's thumb and held tightly to it.

            "They are. A girl who looks like me, and a boy who looks like you." She pulled the neckline of her hospital gown aside to let her daughter nurse. Jack handed her their son, watching as the two babies contentedly latched on to their mother's breasts, nursing blissfully. Their daughter's waving hand caught the hand of her brother. The two infants' tiny hands gripped each other, tugging back and forth for a moment before finally settling to rest against their mother.

            "Do you remember what we decided to name a girl and a boy?" Rose asked Jack, pulling the infants from her breasts as they fell asleep.

            "Maddy Elizabeth and Avery Thomas," Jack replied, taking the babies from Rose and burping them. "The question is, what will their last name be? You kept your maiden name when you married me for professional purposes."

            Rose looked at the two babies sleeping in their father's arms. "I grew up with a hyphenated name. I think we should do the same for them. Maddy Elizabeth and Avery Thomas Bukater-Dawson."

            "That's a mouthful."

            "They'll learn to say it. What do you think? Should we give them both of our names?"

            He nodded. "I think so. The Bukater-Dawson twins. Kind of catchy, isn't it?"

            Rose nodded sleepily. "Maybe we can write a song about them." She yawned, the exhaustion from the hard work she had done that night catching up to her. "I think I'll go to sleep now. Have the nurse take them back to the nursery, will you?"

            Jack leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "Sure. You rest now. You've definitely earned it. I'll tell Mr. Andrews and Molly that the babies are here."

            Rose smiled at him, closing her eyes. Jack gave the babies to the nurse, and then headed down to the waiting room to pass on the good news.


	17. Meet The Press

Chapter Seventeen

July 16, 2000

            Within a few hours, news of the birth and the location of Rose and her newborns had gotten out. The hospital itself had been discreet, refusing information on the grounds of confidentiality, but the audience to whom Jack and Rose had spoken the night before when they had left for the hospital had no such restrictions, and the news that the Dawson twins had been born in a hospital in Palm Springs quickly reached the media.

            It didn't take long for the reporters and photographers from various newspapers, magazines, and TV shows to find the hospital. Before the hospital staff could prepare for the onslaught, they crowded the waiting room, demanding information and interviews. Curious bystanders also joined the crowd, until hospital security had to be called to remove the milling people so that patients could get in.

            Thomas Andrews finally obtained the use of a conference room to talk to the reporters and photographers. Disappointed that they couldn't actually talk to Rose and see the babies, but looking for any story they could get, they gathered in the room, shouting questions and demanding to know everything that had happened.

            Andrews answered their questions, telling them the names of the babies, when they were born, and how much they weighed, assuring them that both mother and children were fine. When they still demanded more information, he called Jack on his cell phone.

            A few minutes later, Jack arrived in the conference room. The photographers immediately began snapping pictures of the new father, and the reporters turned their attention to him, demanding more information.

            "How does it feel to be a father?"

            Jack responded, coming up to a podium and motioning for silence. "It's wonderful. It's the greatest feeling in the world."

            "You and your wife are both so young. Are you sure you're ready for child-rearing?"

            "We're ready. We've been ready since the moment we knew about the babies. Of course, it won't hurt that we'll have some help from our friends."

            As if on cue, Ryan, Emily, Cole, and Shanleigh barged into the room, flocking up to the podium where Jack stood.

            "It took you long enough to get here!" he exclaimed, as the photographers began snapping pictures of the group.

            "Hey, it's a long drive from Santa Monica to Palm Springs," Ryan told him. "You only called at six o'clock this morning."

            "Was it really that early? I wasn't paying attention."

            Some of the reporters laughed, writing down Jack's every word.

            "Where are Rose and the babies, anyway?" Shanleigh wanted to know.

            "They're in the maternity ward," Jack said. "I'll take you up to see them in a few minutes."

            "Mr. Dawson!" Some of the reporters began to shout for his attention, pleading to be allowed into the maternity ward to interview the mother and photograph her and the twins.

            At that moment, there was a commotion from the back of the room. A tall man with graying red hair entered, accompanied by a young red-headed woman being pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse. Two infants sent up furious squalls at the clamor.

            More cameras clicked as photographers turned to take pictures of Perry DeWitt-Bukater, Rose, and the twins.

            "Back off! Back off!" the nurse shouted, motioning back some members of the crowd who were coming too close. Rose turned the babies from the photographers and put their heads on her shoulders, trying to soothe the frightened newborns.

            Two security guards followed them in, having far more success in making the crowd back off than the nurse. Perry took over from her, wheeling his daughter to the podium beside her husband and friends.

            Shakily, Rose got up, still cradling the twins. Maddy had stopped crying and stared at everyone with the blank fascination of newborns. Avery continued to whimper until Jack took him, patting his back soothingly.

            As Rose stepped up to the podium, voices again filled the room, but with the presence so often remarked upon, she quieted them before they could again frighten the twins. As the photographers snapped pictures, Rose gave the speech she had prepared for the press when the babies arrived.

            "Maddy Elizabeth and Avery Thomas Bukater-Dawson were born at 12:15 AM and 12:22 AM, respectively, on July 16, 2000. Maddy weighed six pounds, seven ounces at birth, and Avery weighed six pounds, nine ounces."

            "Aren't they a little smaller than many full-term babies?" a reporter asked.

            "Yes, but remember that they're twins. Babies in multiple births tend to be smaller," Thomas Andrews answered for her when Rose looked a little baffled by the question.

            "How do you feel about being a mother?" another reporter asked Rose.

            "I love my children. Giving birth was hard, but it was a wonderful experience, anyway—such a miracle. I brought these two tiny children into the world—though they didn't seem so tiny when they were being born," she added, bringing knowing laughter from a few mothers in the crowd.

            "Mr. Dawson, were you present for the birth?"

            "He was there every minute," Rose responded, smiling at Jack lovingly. "Even when I tried to bite his fingers."

            "Good thing you didn't try to bite anything else," a photographer muttered, drawing snickers from those around him.

            Rose turned her attention to her friends. "You guys came!"

            "Jack called Ryan at six o'clock this morning, going on and on about interrupted concerts and perfect twins. Ryan called the rest of us, and we got here about fifteen minutes ago."

            Rose nodded as her father spoke up. "Rose called me on my cell phone. Luckily, I was in Palm Springs on business, so I got here almost right away."

            "Where you've been for the past hour, spoiling your grandchildren outrageously," Rose added as he took Maddy and cuddled her.

            "What else are grandfathers for?" he asked. "Rose, I called your mother. She'll be here this afternoon. I also took the liberty of calling Jack's parents. His mother should be here in a couple of hours, and his father will be flying in from New York later today."

            "At the Palm Springs airport?" Jack asked, quietly, so the reporters couldn't hear him.

            "Yes. I told both Rose's mother and your father to catch flights to Palm Springs. I'll pick them up when they get here."

            The reporters were growing restless as the quiet conversation continued, some trying to sneak forward to hear what was being said. The security guards were trying to keep them back when Jack and Rose again turned to the podium.

            "We thank you for taking the time to interview us," Rose told the crowd, taking Avery from Jack. A few more pictures were snapped. "Now, though, the babies are falling asleep, and I, for one, have had a long night."

            "We'll be granting further interviews at a later date, when mother and babies are rested," Jack added, turning the podium over to Mr. Andrews.

            As Mr. Andrews dismissed the reporters and photographers from the room, Jack helped Rose back into her wheelchair, walking beside her as the nurse wheeled her back to her room. Perry and their friends followed close behind, almost blocking the hallway as they hurried to accompany Rose to her room.

            Once there, Rose nursed the fussing babies, pulling a blanket over herself for privacy. Her father tactfully left the room, allowing the friends to talk.

            "Emily and I have an announcement to make," Ryan told them, pulling Emily close.

            "We're engaged," Emily announced, showing her diamond engagement ring.

            "You are? Oh, congratulations!" Rose exclaimed, hugging her friends around an armful of babies. Cole and Shanleigh stared at the couple on surprise.

            "You're engaged?" Shanleigh asked, her eyes sparkling. "So are Cole and I!"

            "This is a time to celebrate," Rose agreed, sitting up. Jack put his arms around her and the twins.

            "Two babies and two weddings. Who would have thought that the group of friends who got together at the beginning of senior year would have come this far?" he said, taking the now sleeping babies from his wife.

            "Everything worked out in spite of ourselves." Emily smiled, embracing Ryan.

            As Jack handed the twins to the nurse's assistant, the six classmates came together, hugging and assuring one another that no matter where their lives led them, they would always be friends.


	18. EpilogueFriends Forever

Epilogue

            Early in December, a double wedding was held for Ryan and Emily and Cole and Shanleigh. Jack was best man, and Rose was matron of honor. The twins sat in the arms of their grandparents throughout the ceremony, remaining amazingly quiet until the couples finished making their vows and kissed, at which point the infants wailed in harmony.

            The following June, much to everyone's surprise, there was another double wedding. Jack's father, James, married Rose's mother, Ruth, while Rose's father, Perry, married Jack's mother, Nancy. The original couples had never been meant to be together, but through their children they met the ones they were supposed to be with, and found a lifetime of friendship and love.

            In 2003, Jack and Rose had another child, a daughter they named Sarina. She was the youngest of their children, and was doted upon by grandparents, parents, and older siblings alike. Ryan and Emily had two children, Cordelia, born in 2002, and Peter, born in 2004. Cole and Shanleigh also became the parents of twins, identical twin sons, Brian and Mark, born in 2003.

            Jack and Rose continued their careers, eventually becoming international successes. They were able to adapt to the popular tastes of the public while remaining true to their own style, despite the fact that a few fans and critics called them sell-outs for adapting. Years later, the twins, having inherited their parents voices, got together with Brian and Mark to form a band of their own, called, for good reason, _Twins._

            Jack and Rose had a long and happy marriage that lasted throughout their lives, defying the odds. Many celebrity marriages split up after a time, but in spite of a few problems over the years, they remained together, their love never ending. Their friends' marriages were also successful, and, no matter what strange directions their lives took them in, the three couples remained friends forever.

The End.


End file.
